


The Artist (Keith x Reader) {SLOW UPDATES}

by Let_That_Sink_In



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, keithxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_That_Sink_In/pseuds/Let_That_Sink_In
Summary: Y/n L/n attends an art school by the Garrison and during one of her late night stargazing trips she sees a spaceship fall to Earth.  It looks nothing like the Garrison's tech. She goes to check it out and her cousin had the same idea.Y/n goes through a space war she never signed up for... But she meets the love of her life in the process.There will be cursing, so beware!!!!⚠️AND EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATES⚠️





	1. The Crash

Y/n's P.O.V.

It was a normal night. I was sitting on the roof of the school and stargazing looking for constellations like the geek I am. All the sudden a shooting star falls, and I get my binoculars and see it was a space shuttle. The tech was different than the Garrison's, the space college next to my art college. It was a black ship with glowing purple highlights. Then I saw, an explosion and I just HAD to go check it out.

I jumped off the roof (luckily it was only one story), grabbed my hoverbike and went to go check it out.

About five minutes later I arrived and see the one and only Lance McClain, my annoying ass cousin. Joyous. I also see a brunet boy, a black-haired boy (with a mullet may I add), another black-haired boy who was chunkier, and Takashi Shirogane himself. So, the Kerberos crew didn't die after all. Cool.

"Y/n?!"

Shit, I've been caught.

"Hi, Lance," I said monotonously.

They all hopped on Mullet's hoverbike and I follow on mine. They were clearly talking throughout the ride, but I didn't hear anything. Mullet and I came across a cliff, I already trusted him, so I just followed him off it and did amazing for such an advanced move.

~Le time skip to Mullet's cabin~

Once we got to a cabin. Lance introduced me to the brunet and the chunky black-haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Y/n. Lance's cousin," I said.

"I'm Pidge and this is Hunk," Pidge said, "And I want to apologize about your family over there."

I chuckled as Pidge pointed to Lance.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as Mullet and Takashi walked in.

Takashi asked us to call him Shiro and introduced himself and everyone introduced themselves to him.

"I don't recognize you," he said to me.

"I'm Y/n L/n. I go to the art college next to the Garrison," I replied.

Then Mullet spoke up, "I think you should see this Shiro."

Yes, just ignore the artist, who knows nothing about space (note my sarcasm).

"What is it?"

Mullet pulled a sheet off the wall and revealed pictures and a map. There was an outcropping of a canyon range that I once had to paint. I got the best grade, of course, being the top student in my class. It was circled in red and in the circle, it read, "Energy Source" in sloppy handwriting.

I let an involuntary 'whoa' out. Then Hunk said something about Pidge's diary, but I tuned him out, as I was looking at the map. When I went to go paint the canyon I also noticed some weird energy coming from the place so after I was finished painting I went to check it out.

It ended up being a cave of lion paintings. The cave was whispering to me in a sense, all I heard was 'Voltron'.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder, and I reacted with a kick to the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of whoever interrupted my thoughts.

"Right, forgot you had cat-like reflexes when you're in thought," Lance groaned.

"Oh, sorry Lance," I murmured.

"We're about to go look at the cave where the writings are. You want to come, Y/n?" Mullet asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, and we left to go look at the cave.

~Le time skip to the cave~

I look around and see the carvings about a blue lion again. It's strange how ancient people could know what was going to happen in the future.

Lance touched the carvings and they lit up blue.

"Lance, what did you do?!" I shouted at him.

"I don't know!" He shouted back.

"They've never done this before," Mullet says to no one as we start to fall down a rock slide.

Once we land into the pool of water I look up and see a gargantuan, blue, robotic lion.

I let out another involuntary woah. I really need to stop doing that.

Mullet walks up to the barrier and says something about getting in.

Lance, being Lance, says, "Maybe we just knock," and knocks.

Of course, it works. Then I see a vision.

A vision of five lions forming to make a robot. And a tigress forming the robot's weapon. This must be Voltron.

(A/N):  
Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next part!! Sorry about the shitty writing. I can't write.  
Anyways peace out until next time.

(716 words)

~Sink


	2. This Must Be A Movie

Y/n's P.O.V.

It was a normal night. I was sitting on the roof of the school and stargazing looking for constellations like the geek I am. All the sudden a shooting star falls, and I get my binoculars and see it was a space shuttle. The tech was different than the Garrison's, the space college next to my art college. It was a black ship with glowing purple highlights. Then I saw, an explosion and I just HAD to go check it out.

I jumped off the roof (luckily it was only one story), grabbed my hoverbike and went to go check it out.

About five minutes later I arrived and see the one and only Lance McClain, my annoying ass cousin. Joyous. I also see a brunet boy, a black-haired boy (with a mullet may I add), another black-haired boy who was chunkier, and Takashi Shirogane himself. So, the Kerberos crew didn't die after all. Cool.

"Y/n?!"

Shit, I've been caught.

"Hi, Lance," I said monotonously.

They all hopped on Mullet's hoverbike and I follow on mine. They were clearly talking throughout the ride, but I didn't hear anything. Mullet and I came across a cliff, I already trusted him, so I just followed him off it and did amazing for such an advanced move.

~Le time skip to Mullet's cabin~

Once we got to a cabin. Lance introduced me to the brunet and the chunky black-haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Y/n. Lance's cousin," I said.

"I'm Pidge and this is Hunk," Pidge said, "And I want to apologize about your family over there."

I chuckled as Pidge pointed to Lance.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as Mullet and Takashi walked in.

Takashi asked us to call him Shiro and introduced himself and everyone introduced themselves to him.

"I don't recognize you," he said to me.

"I'm Y/n L/n. I go to the art college next to the Garrison," I replied.

Then Mullet spoke up, "I think you should see this Shiro."

Yes, just ignore the artist, who knows nothing about space (note my sarcasm).

"What is it?"

Mullet pulled a sheet off the wall and revealed pictures and a map. There was an outcropping of a canyon range that I once had to paint. I got the best grade, of course, being the top student in my class. It was circled in red and in the circle, it read, "Energy Source" in sloppy handwriting.

I let an involuntary 'whoa' out. Then Hunk said something about Pidge's diary, but I tuned him out, as I was looking at the map. When I went to go paint the canyon I also noticed some weird energy coming from the place so after I was finished painting I went to check it out.

It ended up being a cave of lion paintings. The cave was whispering to me in a sense, all I heard was 'Voltron'.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder, and I reacted with a kick to the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of whoever interrupted my thoughts.

"Right, forgot you had cat-like reflexes when you're in thought," Lance groaned.

"Oh, sorry Lance," I murmured.

"We're about to go look at the cave where the writings are. You want to come, Y/n?" Mullet asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, and we left to go look at the cave.

~Le time skip to the cave~

I look around and see the carvings about a blue lion again. It's strange how ancient people could know what was going to happen in the future.

Lance touched the carvings and they lit up blue.

"Lance, what did you do?!" I shouted at him.

"I don't know!" He shouted back.

"They've never done this before," Mullet says to no one as we start to fall down a rock slide.

Once we land into the pool of water I look up and see a gargantuan, blue, robotic lion.

I let out another involuntary woah. I really need to stop doing that.

Mullet walks up to the barrier and says something about getting in.

Lance, being Lance, says, "Maybe we just knock," and knocks.

Of course, it works. Then I see a vision.

A vision of five lions forming to make a robot. And a tigress forming the robot's weapon. This must be Voltron.

(A/N):  
Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next part!! Sorry about the shitty writing. I can't write.  
Anyways peace out until next time.

(716 words)

~Sink


	3. That's A Long Name

Previously: "'Are we sure we aren't in a science fiction movie?' You asked to lighten the mood, and it worked."

2nd POV

Once the lion lands Hunk runs out and vomits; you roll your eyes and walk up to Lance and smack him, "That's for making me slam into the chair," you smack him again, "And that's for running into a dangerous situation, but what's new?"

"Ow, geez Y/n," Lance complains.

"Shut it, Tik." (A/n you know Swedish so that's why you said that.)

"Tik? Again?" Your cousin complains.

You roll your eyes. You look up and there's this HUGE castle; you stare at in awe.

Pidge's eyes widen, "Look at this-" He trails off to admire the architecture.

Shiro walks in and everyone follows him; Pidge is still in awe.

You all get scanned and lights turn on. You start heading in the direction of the lights; everyone follows you.

As you turn into a large room you notice a cocoon-like pod slowly rise from the ground. You eye it suspiciously and see a woman with dark skin and white hair inside it. You immediately think that Lance is going to flirt with her, and you were right. As the pod's door, but it's more like a screen, opens Lance catches the woman.

She's slightly darker than Lance and when she comes out of the pod she shouts: "Father."

The first thing you think of is, "Great, Lance is going to make a daddy kink joke."

But he doesn't, luckily.

All he says is, "Hello." very seductively.

The woman then asks, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Lance, and your right here in my arms."

"Your ears... They're hideous. What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing's wrong with them! They're perfectly fine and they heard exactly what you said about them!"

The woman then grabs his ear and twists him around so that his knees are on the ground.

"Dumma röv," You mumble.

"Who are you? Where is King Alfor; what are you doing in my castle?" The white-haired woman asks.

Lance then opens his big mouth and says, "A blue lion brought us here, that's all we know!"

"Lance du jävla idiot!" You shout.

"Why do you have the blue lion? What happened to its paladin?" The strange woman asks.

Shiro does some negotiating and she tells us her name is Princess Allura of Altea. That's one long name you think.

Princess Allura of Altea then walks over to a control panel that Pidge is near, places her hands on it, and then screens pop up.

"Okay, that's how that works," Pidge says in shock.

Then suddenly a strange man pops out of another one of the cocoon things and tries to "Kamehameha" Lance. They then share some disturbing fighting moves that you scoff at.

Princess Allura of Altea then says, "It can't be."

The orange haired man asks her what's wrong, and she says they've been asleep for 10,000 years.

They then talk about grown-up stuff like PTSD and flashbacks and shit. You sneak off to go explore the castle.

You get lost though. You can't even find your way back.

"Lance? Keith? Pidge? Hunk? Shiro? Princess Allura of Altea? Orange-Haired Man?" You call out.

(504 words)

Sorry, they're getting shorter and shorter.

Anyways, until next time

~Sink


End file.
